Narvik
|status = Merged with on Day 22 |challenges = 4 |lowestplacingmember = Fakeboy823 (18/20) |highestplacingmember = JuliaAndDanielle (Winner) |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} Narvik is one of the starting tribes of Survivor ORG 5: Norway. It is composed of All-Star contestants originating from the USA. Their tribe color is navy blue. Members Original * Unbornsavior - Also known as "Aaron" from , and finished in 4th place. He is best remembered for being a jury threat to win the game, and for his various immunity wins. He is also remembered for being in a powerful position the majority of the merge, but got his chance cut out, when he lost a tiebreaker challenge to Sliemy1. * Fakeboy823 - Also known as "Jaylen" from , and finished in 10th place. He is best remembered for carrying Buwaya during pre-merge challenges, and for being extremely loyal to his alliance, which lead to his downfall. * BlueBarracudas555 - Also known as "Jordan" from , and finished in 3rd place as 2nd Runner-Up. He is best remembered for being the hoarder of the Pugita alliance and winning the final immunity challenge, but failing to convince the jury, which cost him the title. * JuliaAndDanielle - Also known as "Julia" from , and finished in 5th place. She is best remembered for her caring and sweet personality, also her social skills, which got her far in the game, but ended up costing her, as she was voted out for being too likable. * Luckyyy - Also known as "Lucky" from , and finished in 6th place. He is best remembered for being considered as a goat by TheMartianManHunter14, and his famous catchphrase "I ride my own coattails!". He is also remembered for winning some challenges, and for his blindside at the cost of that. * Leelong2012 - Also known as "Natalie" from , and finished in 6th place. She is best remembered for being the last Amor standing, and for constantly trying to find a way to save herself, but ended up on the wrong side of numbers. * Thatsmyidol - Also known as "Perry" from , and finished in 7th place. He is best remembered for creating the AHKE, and for leading many sheep in the game, also for his rivalries with TheMartianManHunter14 and being constantly targeted by the opposing alliance. He is also remembered for being blindsided by one of his closest allies, OrangeBirdMaster2. * Spuertvliovvoerr - Also known as "Reid" from , and finished in 8th place. He is best remembered for leading the Pugita Alliance, for his extreme rivalry with contestant Smeltz, and for being idoled out by the first ever Tyler Perry Idol. * WesHolden - Also known as "Wes" from , and finished in 6th place. He is best remembered for causing a tie in the first vote of the season, and for his many immunity wins. * Zurvivor - Also known as "Zach" was the winner of . He is best remembered for using an idol to vote out his enemy, Yoshi, being on the constant bottom of the alliance, and still managing to beat all odds and get to the end to win the game. Tribe Switch * FeiLong aka "Aston" * Kuzuri aka "Kaeden" * Luckyyy * Leelong2012 * LúdicoManao aka "Nuno" * Thatsmyidol * Spuertvliovvoerr * Nightlock Kryptonite aka "Sam" Tribe History *Narvik was a tribe on Survivor ORG 5: Norway. Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Norway Tribes Category:Blue Tribes